


Cuando ellos pelean , pelean

by Libia



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, napolya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No estoy jugando contigo,Solo," dice Illya. "Haces trampa."<br/>Mira hacia arriba, y Napoleón está bebiendo de nuevo de la botella ,profundamente, con tragos completos, como si estuviera sediento de ella. Cuando atrapa a Illya observándolo, sonríe alrededor del cuello de la botella, con aire de suficiencia, pero también - ah. La hora de los aficionados.<br/>O, una en la cual la técnica de seducción de Napoleón lucha contra el autocontrol de Illya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when they fight, they fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586742) by [randomhorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomhorse/pseuds/randomhorse). 



> https://www.facebook.com/Napolyaship/ si amas a esta pareja únete !

Illya nunca ha ordenado el servicio de habitaciones en su vida, por lo que cuando el servicio de habitaciones llama a la puerta de su cuarto de hotel a las dos de la mañana esta totalmente preparado para enviarlos al infierno. Sólo que no es el servicio de habitación, es Napoleón Solo con una obscenamente costosa botella de champán , y de repente el infierno ya no es un concepto tan extraño. _Por supuesto._ Debería haberlo sabido.

 "Solo", dice, teniendo a Napoleon afuera en el pasillo, completamente vestido, como él, a excepción de los zapatos. En su lugar, el hotel dio pantuflas. De alguna manera, puede quitar la mirada.

"¿Te importa si entro?" Napoleón pide.

En lugar de una respuesta, Illya se hace a un lado y camina de vuelta a su tablero de ajedrez, dejando entrar a Napoleón .

"Te traje un -"

"No bebo", dice Illya.

"Eres ruso", dice Napoleón, ladeando la cabeza y una mirada tan condescendiente que evoca una vivida imagen en la mente de Illya: uno de sí mismo cerrando los puños en torno a su cuello cincelado, y la sensación de la vértebra cervical quebrándose bajo sus dedos.

"No bebo."

"Bueno", dice Napoleón y se sienta en el sofá frente a Illya y su tablero de ajedrez. "Espero que no te importa si lo hago." Quita bruscamente el corcho y comienza a tomarlo directamente de la botella. Lo que llama la atención de Illya.

"¿Qué quieres, Solo?" pregunta Illya .

"¿Una charla?" intenta Napoleón .

Illya resopla a la mitad de una risa. "Por favor, vete."

"¿Una partida de ajedrez?" sugiere Napoleón.

"No tendrías ninguna oportunidad."

"¿Un juego de cartas?"

"No voy a jugar contigo, Solo," dice Illya. "Haces trampa."

Mira hacia arriba, y Napoleón está bebiendo otra vez de la botella ,profundamente, con tragos completos, como sí estuviera sediento de ella. Cuando atrapa a Illya observándolo, sonríe alrededor del cuello de la botella, con aire de suficiencia, pero también - ah. La hora de aficionados.

"No te puedo ayudar", dice Illya, y se levanta, estirando todo su cuerpo ,impresionantes extremidades y se acerca a la ventana, donde la noche italiana,con la humedad y el tarareo, está rodando por las persianas abiertas y las finas cortinas. "Con lo que sea su problema."

"¿Aburrimiento?" sugiere Napoleón.

Illya casi se ríe.

"Honestamente, Kuryakin", dice Napoleón. "Tenía la esperanza de que podría hablar contigo." Y se levanta moviéndose hacia la ventana, dejando la botella en el sofá. La intensidad ,el brillo de luz de la luna esta a contraluz en su rostro, resalta los bordes de su mandíbula, sus pómulos y la suave curva de la nuez de Adán, donde apenas se ha afeitado esta mañana . Illya sabe que sólo Napoleón es capaz de este efecto.

 "Habla", dice Illya.

"Hay asuntos pendientes entre nosotros", dice Napoleón, y ajusta la mandíbula hacia la luz de la luna, girando ligeramente hacia Illya. "Pensé que también lo sentías."

"¿Está ahí?"

"Salvaste mi vida", dice Napoleón, cerrando la distancia entre ellos con un paso deliberado en la dirección de Illya.

"Salvaste la mía primero", responde Illya.

"¿Sabes que es lo más loco acerca de esto?" Napoleón dice, acercándose aún más, Illya casi compraría su tono de conversación, si no fuera por el brillo claramente depredador en sus ojos. "Ellos no se anulan entre sí."

"He pagado mi deuda", dice Illya.

"Sí la deuda es de lo que estamos hablando, sí", dice Napoleón, y el aire está creciendo delgada entre ellos. Illya sabe que, si da un paso atrás, sólo esta el balcón con una muy frágil balaustrada , detrás de él. _Se mueve como una pantera,_ piensa Illya . Es escalofriante y tan sólo un poco halagador, las observaciones que Solo le lanza "¿Es eso de lo que estamos hablando?" Napoleón estudia a Illya con una mirada, de abajo hacia arriba. "¿Deuda?"

"¿Qué más hay?" pregunta Illya .

"La confianza," Napoleón responde al instante, preparado para la pregunta. "Se suma, ya sabes."

"No hay nada que sumar," dice Illya estoicamente.

"¿No confía en mí?" Napoleón pregunta . Él no suena como si estuviera siendo insultado. En su lugar, levanta una ceja fingiendo incredulidad,provocando, pero Illya le ha visto en acción lo suficiente como para saber cuando actúa para el efecto y cuando por el encubrimiento.

"Confío en ti," Illya ofrece. "Profesionalmente", añade, sin moverse una pulgada, con las manos aún en los bolsillos, su postura abierta, neutral, sincero.

Napoleón intenta el silencio. Illya casi puede sentir caer al suelo en la corta ,tensa distancia que hay entre ellos creada por Solo . Al igual que todos sus avances, la pausa no da en el blanco. Napoleón sabe tan bien como Illya lo hace. Le toma sólo un segundo fruncir los labios y bajar de nuevo los talones de sus pies, sus hombros caídos.

"Hm," dice Napoleón y suspira, exasperado, dejando caer el acto. El brillo depredador se ha ido así como así. "Esto no está funcionando, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Que es?" pregunta Illya .

"Ah, no es nada", dice Napoleón, deliberadamente sin dar un paso atrás,sin recuperar lo que sería una medida adecuada del espacio personal. No es una derrota, Illya lo sabe. Es sólo un modo diferente de ataque. Un cambio de táctica. Al menos eso significa el final de una táctica que lo había arrinconado físicamente de espaldas a una caída de cinco pisos, con Napoleón cada vez más cerca, peligrosamente. Se minimizo drásticamente el riesgo de escalada y pone el cuello de Napoleón en una posición mucho más segura.

Illya levanta una ceja.

"Una apuesta," Napoleón admite, y su timidez es un poco más convincente que su fingido aburrimiento. "Le aposte a Gaby que podía seducir a cualquiera, y ella lo eligió como un desafío."

"¿Es eso lo que está pasando aquí", Illya con cara de póquer, sólo para irritar a Napoleón. "No me había dado cuenta."

Napoleón, de hecho, se veía un poco ofendido por eso. "No te diste -"

"No", dice Illya. "Entiendo. pasaste por alto todos las señales ". Lo cual,para la reacción de Napoleón, es aún peor. Detrás de su expresión neutra, Illya la estaba pasando estupendo.

"Estoy fuera de práctica con los hombres", dice Napoleón a través de una explicación. "Dicho esto", continúa, ajustando su mandíbula, "con las cartas sobre la mesa o no, todavía voy por el premio."

"¿Cuál es el premio?" Illya pide y espera por Dios _que_ el _premio_ no sea una metáfora. No le pondría por delante de Napoleón.

"la primera elección del auto para la próxima misión", dice Napoleón. "La destreza europea es muy buena pero todavía tiene que experimentar la excelencia de América."

Illya no está muy seguro de si él no esta aún, de alguna manera extraña, refiriendose a su pene.

"Entonces, ¿Qué habría ahí para mí?" él pide.

"Pregúntame de nuevo en la mañana," Napoleón replica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Illya se le queda mirando, impresionado.

"Vamos, peril, todo esto perdido en ti?" pide Napoleón con provocación , bajando la voz en un ronroneo, dando un paso adelante hacia él "¿El sensiblero, el sumiso? Tal vez te leí mal, quizas debería tratar de establecer dominio Pense que ustedes los rusos tomaban a mal la igualdad, pero puede que sencillamente seas la excepción - "

E Illya puede sentirlo otra vez, la vieja rabia, sólo lo suficiente para hacer que ruede con sus instintos, al demonio el control , al demonio la autoconservación, y al demonio este arrogante estadounidense en particular.

Agarra el cuello de Napoleón con firmeza y lo golpea contra la pared, con fuerza suficiente para hacer que la araña cantara debajo del techo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Napoleón en forma de reflejo atrape sus muñecas, dar batalla antes de que Illya se las arregle contra él, corta la ruta de escape con una sola mano en la pared y la otra apretada contra el esófago de Napoleón.

"¿Por qué era eso?" Napoleón jadea, sonriendo, lleno de júbilo. Illya no lo puede culpar, Napoleón no _sólo_ sabe cuál de sus botones apretar. Es irritantemente bueno en eso.

"Corta la chulería, Solo," Illya responde, peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Napoleón, lo suficientemente cerca para chocar. Pierde el control sobre la garganta de Napoleón, y desplaza su peso para sujetarlo en su lugar . Y un muslo choca con fuerza contra la entrepierna de Napoleón y eso es - oh. Bueno, eso no es realmente _una_ sorpresa como tal, pero es agradable sin embargo.

"¿Qué," sisea Napoleón, e Illya ofrece la insinuación de una sonrisa, dejando caer su mirada por un segundo, hasta la entrepierna de Napoleón, y volverla a su rostro. Esa es toda la respuesta que necesita Napoleón.

"¿Qué, voy con el momento", grita.

"Un buen momento, ¿Verdad?" Illya dice, y se ajusta el dedo pulgar y el índice volviendo justo debajo de la mandíbula de Napoleón, presionando suavemente - y él puede sentir el aliento de Napoleón atrapado en su pecho, y su pene restregarse contra su muslo, no sólo la mitad de duro ya no mas. Illya sonríe.

Napoleón lo mira, pupilas dilatadas, desafiante, una mirada que dice, _oh sí, puedo jugar a este juego, también_ , él pierde sus manos de donde habían agarrado a las muñecas de Illya, las recorre por el pecho y alrededor de la cintura , y más profundo.

La mano derecha de Napoleón agarra el trasero de Illya con firmeza, e Illya casi corta su respiración cuando su lado izquierdo es recorrido aún más abajo, entre sus piernas. En cambio, es Napoleón, quien se congela en sus movimientos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Napoleón pide e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Illya, y por primera vez en la noche hay una genuina expresión en su rostro, y el auténtico desconcierto de todas las cosas.

"Esto no es lo que generalmente -", Illya inicia,y entonces "Oh."

Illya exhala en silencio cuando la mano de Napoleón viaja más a lo largo del cable que va por debajo de sus pantalones de tweed hacia una batería en su zapato, y luego hacia la cintura del pantalón, buscando la protuberancia rectangular familiar de un transmisor.

Illya cierra los ojos por un segundo, encontrandolo. Entonces dice sonriendo.

"No creerás que había apostado sólo contigo, ¿Verdad?" dice Illya .

Los ojos de Napoleón descienden hasta el transmisor en su mano, luego a hacia Illya. La moneda cae. "Esa pequeña -" comienza Napoleón.

"Shh" Illya lo interrumpe. "Ella todavía puede oírte."

Sin un segundo de vacilación, Napoleón rompe el cable del transmisor, dejando un extremo deshilachado y un leve olor a goma quemada. "No ahora ella no puede", dice, metiendo el resto del transmisor en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué le apostaste?" pregunta Napoleón. Illya pensó que estaría irritado, enojado incluso, en un buen día. Pero no paso ninguna de esas cosas. Illya no puede poner su dedo en la llaga.

"La primera elección de las habitaciones en la siguiente misión - Sí no dejo que me beses", dice Illya.

"La elección de habitaciones? Eso ni siquiera es nuestra decisión ", dice Napoleón, mirándolo ofendido.

"Cuando se pone a buen término con Waverly, al parecer, lo es" dice Illya, con un aire de suficiencia, que hace que Napoleón se vea escandalizado, Illya apenas puede reprimir una sonrisa. Con un ego de ese tamaño, se podría pensar que los golpes serían menos llevaderos, pero aquí están.

"Ella te uso como un violín", dice Napoleón. "No puedo creerlo. Nunca tuve una oportunidad ". Y de repente Illya entiende. Se trata de Napoleón Solo _enojado,_ y esta apuesta sólo prueba lo entretenido que puede ser.

"Yo diría que jugó con los dos," dice Illya. "Teniendo en cuenta nuestra posición actual, y la de ella, en la suite. Apuesto a que es excelentemente entretenida ". Todavía está apoyado contra Napoleón, y Napoleón sigue estando duro, y es - sorprendentemente - no la posición más incómoda para estar . Él levanta su mano derecha, deja que su pulgar simplemente roce la línea de la mandíbula de Napoleón, con el cosquilleo de su barba incipiente bajo su tacto, antes de que descanse en el hoyuelo de su barbilla para inclinar suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

_"Usted_ sabía que iba a venir", dice Napoleón, todavía juntando las piezas exactas del rompecabezas de su derrota.

"Sí", dice Illya.

"Y sabías lo que iba a", dice Napoleón. "Desde el principio".

"Pero _siempre lo se,_ vaquero," Illya ronronea, imitando el acto de Napoleón, y para su diversión Napoleón se queda sin aliento por un segundo y se pone en alerta total, como un perro tratando de capturar su reflejo en un espejo, antes de que caiga en la trampa de Illya , le dispara una mirada molesta.

"Deja de hacer eso," sisea. Illya sonríe.

"Ya lo hice", responde a la pregunta de Solo, volviendo al estoico nacido y crecido Soviético . Bueno, lo estoico que pueda ser, teniendo a Napoleón atrapada entre la pared y la pared lo bastante sólida de una exquisita decoración propia de una habitación de hotel italiano. "No lo hacías mal, aunque. Cualquier otro hombre podría haberte tomado en un instante ".

Napoleón acepta que el golpe a su ego con la poca dignidad que le queda.

"La botella era un buen movimiento", admite Illya.

Que por fin trae una sonrisa de suficiencia al rostro de Napoleón. "Probados en batalla", dice.

"No eres terrible en esto", dice Illya, encajando su mano izquierda contra el cuello de Napoleón, justo debajo de la oreja.

"¿Es sorpresa lo que escucho?" Napoleón pregunta.

"Leve apreciación", dice Illya. "Tal vez lo he subestimado."

"Ambos _la hemos_ subestimado, sin embargo," dice Napoleón. "Jugando con los dos, se podría pensar que uno de nosotros debería atraparla."

"Ella nunca jugo conmigo", dice Illya, reajustando su posición por lo que el duro pene de Napoleón choco contra el muslo a través de las dos capas de tweed. Él sabe que no hay razón para que sigan el juego, pero también sabe que Napoleon ha ido demasiado lejos como para dejarlo de lado y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Illya esta bien con ello.

"Por supuesto que ella no lo hizo ", dice Napoleón, con un toque de condescendencia.

"Ella no lo hizo", insiste Illya. "Ella me dijo todo, sólo me pidió que te elevara un poco el listón."

"Elevar el liston, ¿Verdad?" dice Napoleón. "Que sea un _poco_ más difícil para mí?" comenta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Lo estoy lamentando ahora", dice Illya.

"Y, sin embargo, estás aquí," replica Napoleón.

"Y sin embargo, estoy", dice Illya, inclinándose ligeramente, lo que aumenta la fricción.

"Por lo tanto," pide Napoleón. "¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?" Y ahí esta el viejo Napoleón de nuevo, el único que puede sacudirse una ofensa con facilidad, dado que todavía puede robar el premio. Napoleón Solo, quien poco a poco se relaja, dejando caer las manos en la cintura de Illya otra vez, deslizándolos hacia abajo.

"Todavía puedo ganar la apuesta," dice Illya. Dos capas de tweed no pueden disimular lo duro que esta Napoleón, presionándose contra su cadera.

"¿Puedes?" dice Napoleón, su sonrisa tiene justo ese lado de condescendencia, cuando él atrae a Illya, con las manos firmemente fijos en su trasero, y junta sus caderas una vez, suavemente, lentamente. "Cariño, eres muy confiado."

"Lo soy," Illya dice, su aliento en desaceleración. "Todavía no me has besado."

"Sin embargo", dice Napoleón. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Illya retrocede un poco,lo suficiente para que Napoleón levante sus caderas de la pared y así no perder el contacto.

"¿Piensas que puedes jugar conmigo?" pregunta Illya , levantando una ceja. la cabeza de Napoleón todavía se apoya contra el fondo de la pared estampada. La distancia es cómoda, se podría llegar a pensar como no-intimidante, pero el cuello desnudo de Napoleón , la nuez de Adán balanceándose debajo de su piel sin afeitar, sus ojos entrecerrados, y sus labios se ven como cerezas listos para comer.

Es difícil para Illya pensar en tácticas con la erección de Napoleón aún chocando contra su muslo.

"Veo tu jugada,Solo," dice Illya. "No vas a lograr que pierda esto."

Las comisuras de la boca de Napoleón se curvan en una sonrisa, y, cielo, él _es_ bueno en esto, incluso cuando está jugando sus cartas tan abiertamente. Hay algo emocionante en su tipo de retorcida honestidad . Cuando Illya ajusta su postura, Napoleón _jadea_ \- y eso es accidental. Illya puede afirmarlo por la forma en que sus ojos se abren por sólo una fracción de segundo.

"Ella fue específica sobre la boca", dice Napoleón, y su voz es corta, como si no hubiese suficiente aire en sus pulmones para pronunciar las palabras.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada de besos, así lo menciono , ¿Verdad?" dice Napoleón. "¿Ha  _dicho_ en la boca, o -"

"Lo estás distorsionando,"dice Illya, pero su mirada esta disparando hacia abajo, donde el cuello de Napoleón desaparece bajo la solapa de su camisa blanca, y sabe que Napoleón se lo noto, y simplemente eso, únicamente ese rápido vistazo , ya es una infracción en su defensa.

"No me digas que no quieres esto", dice Napoleón, e Illya no puede mentir. No con la forma en que sus entrepiernas se presionan entre si, con el aumento de temperatura entre ellos, mucho más allá de la ebullición.

"Ella nunca dijo labios," Illya dice, "pero ella fue específica acerca de que _tú_ me _beses."_ La sonrisa de Napoleón se ensancha en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa maliciosa,molesta, pero una sonrisa.

"Puedo proponer que nos movamos a la cama", comenta. "Esta posición se está volviendo un poco - incómoda "

Illya se ríe, suavemente. "No vas a a salir tan fácilmente de esto, Solo," dice, y, apoyando su propio peso con el brazo sostenido en la pared ,junto a la cabeza de Napoleón, se inclina lentamente. Napoleón acerca su cabeza para encontrarse con él a mitad de camino, pero tan pronto como se mueve, Illya se detiene, se aleja.

Napoleón mueve los ojos, pero Illya no se mueve ni una pulgada hasta que la cabeza de Napoleón cae de nuevo contra la pared con un _ruido sordo_. Finalmente, Napoleón se mantiene quieto el tiempo suficiente para que Illya entierre sus labios en el cuello de Napoleón, justo donde su pulso esta acelerado bajo su piel.

Napoleón susurra una palabra que suena sospechosamente como "Fuck".

Illya se toma su tiempo. Ahora su sangre está hirviendo , corriendo. Su cabeza se siente ligera y difusa, la mayor parte de su sangre golpeando en algún otro lugar, pero si él tiene algo,tiene el control. Cuando Napoleón se mueve, Illya atrapa su mano,pegándola a la pared con la suya.

Sus labios no dejaron ni una sola vez el cuello de Napoleón. Saborea su piel, sólo el toque de loción de afeitar amargo en su lengua, el contorno definido de la nuez de Adán de Napoleón bajo sus labios.

Su mano izquierda, la que no esta juntando a Napoleon a la pared, encuentra la corbata y se pierde en el nudo, jugueteando para abrir los primeros botones de la camisa de vestir de Napoleón, exponiendo más piel. Por el rabillo del ojo, Illya puede ver que cerró los ojos y abrió su boca, un suave _ah_ , y no hay mucho que decir, excepto que Illya se siente resentido con Gaby y su estúpida apuesta con mucha más fuerza de la que nunca creyó posible.

Illya hace su camino a la oreja de Napoleón,lamiendo más que besando y el muslo de Napoleón empieza a frotarse contra él. Su mano izquierda alcanza la parte de atrás del cuello de Illya, por apoyo más que nada, tomándolo firmemente. Esta sudando, y sus dedos dejan marcas desesperadas justo debajo de la línea del cabello en la que se aferra a Illya.

Cuando Illya acerca sus labios alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Napoleón, las caderas de Napoleón se contraen hacia adelante, causando fricción en el pene de Illya atrapado bajo muchas capas de tela contra la cadera de Napoleón.

"Ve al grano," Napoleón gruñe en su oído, su respiración ahora esta viniendo en jadeos cortos, e Illya puede decir que está cerca, muy cerca.

En lugar de una respuesta, Illya tararea una risa contra el punto sensible justo debajo de la oreja de Napoleón, y siente el agarre firme de Napoleón en su cuello apretándole en respuesta. Podría hacerlo llegar en sus caros pantalones de tweed ahí y en ese mismo momento, hay una deliciosa cantidad de poder en ello, y una deliciosa cantidad de degradación para Napoleón.

El  _podía_ ,y ni siquiera sería perder, técnicamente, ya que fue quien le dio un beso a Napoleón, y no viceversa - pero aquí están, y al final sólo se molesta con Napoleón un poco pero no lo suficiente como para no concederle esa satisfacción.

Illya endereza su espalda y se aleja un paso de Napoleón, fácilmente sacudiendo la mano húmeda en su cuello, y soltando la que él fijó contra la pared, cortando todos los puntos de contacto físico entre ellos, dejando a Napoleón contra la pared, despeinado , respirando con dificultad, alto y duro, y _furioso_.

"Qué," jadea Napoleón, y casi se ve desprovisto, como si algo le faltara, e Illya puede sentirlo, también, el aire de la noche más fría y más dura en contra de su piel en las partes que compartieron el calor hace tan sólo unos segundos.

Illya cae sobre sus talones, y sabe que no puede ocultar el contorno de su duro pene a través de su pantalón, o el hecho de que su cabello es un desastre y sus pupilas están dilatadas, pero él puede saborear el momento del control, y el hecho de que Napoleón esta mirándolo como si estuviera listo para asesinarlo.

Hay algo estimulante en su furia, que se deriva principalmente del hecho de que Illya sabe que es un hecho que no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, Napoleón Solo nunca podría dominarle físicamente. Lo cual lo pone en la posición cómoda de un espectador, en lugar de una víctima potencial.

 _"¿Esa es_ tu jugada?" pregunta Napoleón.

Illya sonríe. Él está en control, constante,si su corazón esta acelerado y su pene esta sufriendo por la falta del calor y tacto es simplemente por sus funciones corporales. "Ahí lo tienes", dice.

"Eso es," dice Napoleón ,y su furia ligeramente se desplaza hacia algo que raya en la apreciación,"es una maldita jugada, Kuryakin."

Los labios de Illya se contraen. 

Napoleón se pasa la mano por su cabello despeinado, con muy poco éxito. Endereza la espalda. "Es mi turno", dice.

Y se estrella contra Illya con una fuerza sorprendente, empujándolo hacia atrás contra el sofá, y todo se reduce a los instintos de lucha de Illya para que pueda recuperar el equilibrio antes de que caiga en una posición horizontal con Napoleón encima de él. Napoleón, todavía esta en posición vertical, otra vez presionado contra él, entre los muslos de Illya esta vez, con una mano convenientemente en el bulto en los pantalones de Illya y sus sonrojados labios peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, y no hay manera de que Illya pueda deslizarse hacia atrás sin perder el equilibrio.

"Sin besos," dice Illya, y su voz es más grave, y más amenazante de lo que había pensado con la captura del aire en su garganta. La mano de Napoleón en su pene aprieta ligeramente e Illya tiene que cerrar los ojos por un segundo, viendo las estrellas.

"Este no es un beso," dice Napoleón, y otra sonrisa se curva en los bordes de su boca, luego se hunde hasta las rodillas,sus dedos abren con habilidad el cinturón de Illya y desengancha el cinturón en el proceso. Un movimiento rápido, un juego de manos. Bien practicado, sin duda.

Es el turno de Illya para encontrar algo a que aferrarse cuando Napoleón finalmente pone las manos en su pene para liberarlo de sus pantalones,y no es nada pero la cabeza de Napoleón con su corto y suave cabello que se va deslizando a través de las grandes manos de Illya tan fácilmente.

Napoleón lame sus labios y mira a Illya. Espera que cierre los ojos antes de que tome el pene de Illya en su boca. Es caliente,húmedo y _apretado_ \- y Napoleón estaba en lo cierto, esto no es definitivamente nada como un beso. Es infinitamente, incomparablemente mejor.

Primero Napoleón cierra sus labios alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Illya, deja que su lengua se mueva, succione suavemente, y luego trabaja a lo largo de la longitud del mismo, lento y húmedo, usando la lengua, los dientes, y el tiempo. Sobre todo el tiempo. Este no es un beso - es definitivamente menos digno que eso. Illya siente su agarre apretando la cabeza de Napoleón, la punta de sus dedos presionando el cuero cabelludo. Los labios de Napoleón vuelven a la punta del pene de Illya, y lo traga, con los labios apretados alrededor del eje, sus mejillas estiradas hasta formar huecos.

"Pensé que estabas fuera de práctica con hombres," dice Illya , en contra del flujo de sangre en sus oídos, Napoleón ríe, Illya puede sentir la vibración de la ondulación del sonido en sí mismo, volviéndose caliente y pesado en la base de su espalda baja. Se aprieta con más fuerza a la cabeza de Napoleón, siente su mandíbula por debajo de sus dedos, y los sonidos, húmedos y profundos,el calor creciendo,cegándolos.

Illya normalmente, no se deja llevar, pero esto - esto es diferente de las misiones de seducción y juegos de control, esto es -

Napoleón se ralentiza, y permite que la cabeza del pene de Illya se corra en su boca, sus labios brillantes de saliva y líquido preseminal aún en él,mirando a Illya casi desafiante.

"Si yo fuera un completo idiota", dice, haciendo hincapié en el _Si_ como si no fuera sólo eso, "Me detendría en este momento." Sus labios se mueven contra la punta del pene de Illya, y su aliento es el efecto de un frío fantasmal sobre la piel húmeda y sensible.

Illya no tiene que decir nada. Su pene está babeando líquido pre-seminal sobre los labios de Napoleón, Ilya cambia su agarre sobre la cabeza de Napoleón para poder levantarla. Napoleón atrapa el pulgar izquierdo con sus dientes, muerde suavemente, luego lo succiona, tal y como hizo con el pene de Illya. "No quieres eso, ¿verdad?" pregunta Napoleón , arrastrando las palabras alrededor del dedo en la boca.

Illya toma un largo momento mirándolo, en sus rodillas, sonrojado, con los labios acercándose al pulgar de Illya, la mano izquierda frotando su propio pene a través del pantalón, es un espectáculo para los dioses. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Illya ha estado en una posición como esta, y no fue algo que tuviera alguna de relevancia para él. Él conoce _la necesidad_ y _el deber_.  

Todo es aún más sorprendente, ahora, mirando a Napoleón,siente el _querer,_ y no del tipo racional, sino una visceral sensación animal que de alguna manera es menos probable que desaparezca (necesita, _eso_ lo sabe) aún más de aquellos particulares labios, ojos , ahora totalmente oscuros y brillantes, y esa maldita sonrisa que no va a desaparecer.

"Ven aquí," dice Illya. Saca su dedo de la boca de Napoleón con un suave _pop_ , deja ir la cabeza de Napoleón,encuentra la corbata con la mano izquierda y tira de él hacia arriba, su cinturón y bragueta con la derecha. Napoleón tropieza por mantener su equilibrio, por un momento, luego se pone en su contra, el pene de Illya, todavía babeando, atrapado contra la tela fresca de la camisa de vestir de Napoleón. De repente, casi a la altura de los ojos,otra vez,Illya no puede pensar en una razón lo suficientemente buena para no besarlo.

Es torpe y desordenado, Illya tratando de forzar su lengua más allá de los dientes de Napoleón, y se necesita sólo un segundo para que Napoleón retroceda y observe a Illya.

"¿Beso?" pregunta, como si necesitara verificar que el cerebro de Illya sigue estando en control.

"Si", Illya respira, y Napoleón ni siquiera espera que termine, simplemente le roba la palabra justo de su boca, las manos repentinamente en la parte posterior del cuello de Illya, jalándolo a él, y en las mejillas, en su cabello .

Y si, los labios de Napoleón sobre su pene eran buenos, pero Illya llega a la conclusión que el beso es algo completamente distinto y criminalmente subestimado.

La barba incipiente de Napoleón raspa contra la mejilla de Illya, los labios de Napoleón explorando a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta su oreja, su lengua esta húmeda y pesada en la boca de Illya,lo siguiente que siente es la punzada aguda de los dientes en el labio inferior, y el sabor metálico de sangre que podría ser suya o no. Napoleón es _bueno_ en esto ,y aunque no es exactamente coherente,esta seguro de que es ruidoso, los sonidos cortos, escapan de un lugar tan profundo como su pecho, aleteando entre ellos.

"Sácalo  ," dice Napoleón contra la parte baja del cuello de Illya, repartiendo besos hacia arriba.

"¿Qué," jadea Illya.

"Tan sólo sácalo " repite Napoleón , no impaciente, pero con urgencia, atrapa una de las manos de Illya y lo guía hacia el bulto en sus pantalones ,donde Illya abandono su cinturón entreabierto hace mucho.

Illya entiende. Hace un trabajo corto en la bragueta de Napoleón y mete la mano en sus pantalones, lo cierra alrededor de su pene, pesado y caliente en su mano, ganándose un resoplido de aire caliente en su cuello de Napoleón en respuesta.

"Fuck," dice Napoleón, "fuck", y mueve sus caderas contra la mano de Illya, causando fricción entre el pene de Illya y la camisa de Napoleón. Las manos de Napoleón se deslizan por debajo de la camisa de Illya ,desde su cintura, recorren hasta su desnuda espalda baja ,dejando marcas de presión en el proceso.

"Hazlo", se queja Napoleón , y mueve sus caderas hacia delante y hacia arriba.

"Deja de moverte," dice Illya, y libera el pene de Napoleón de su ropa interior, duro y mojado con líquido preseminal, finalmente Illya se adapta a sus entrepiernas juntas, une sus penes erectos y cierra la mano alrededor de ambos.

"Fuck", dice Napoleón, y la boca de Illya esta demasiado seca para decir algo. En su lugar, se inclina para besarle de nuevo, corto y seco en este momento, y le indica que se haga cargo con un movimiento de cabeza que es más sentido que visto.

Napoleón comienza a moverse, lentamente al principio,el sudor y líquido pre-seminal manchandolos, luego se sumerge en la opresión del agarre de Illya, sus movimientos erráticos, los puños apretados contra la parte baja de la espalda de Illya , no hay nada que Illya puede hacer más que mantener sus penes con una mano  y el cuello de Napoleón con la otra ,mientras Napoleón está haciendo todo el trabajo, jadeando y maldiciendo en voz baja.

Entonces Illya se vuelve estático ,en negro,en blanco, como sea,sacudido unos segundos por lo blanco hasta que se corre caliente y pesado en la camisa de Napoleón, y Napoleón lo sigue sólo unos instantes después, con una maldición y, milagrosamente, una sonrisa.

El aire llena los pulmones de Illya tanto como cuando se estaba ahogando ,es fresco y constante. la frente de Napoleón cae sobre el hombro de Illya, ocultando su rostro, pero Illya puede ver que está sonrojada de un rojo brillante, y puede sentir su risa, la vibración ganando terreno en su cuerpo en la que todavía está presionado con fuerza.

"Mierda," dice Napoleón al final , y algo inadecuado. "¿Estás bien?"

E Illya no pudo responder a esa pregunta, incluso si hubiera tenido que respirar por ella. No era capaz de decirlo. Había sido una extraña,extraña noche .

Encuentra su mano izquierda aún en el cuello de Napoleón, y no se siente fuera de lugar ahí, por lo que sólo lo aprieta ligeramente en respuesta, y parece ser suficiente.

"Parece que hemos perdido una apuesta," dice Napoleón, y toma la cabeza del hombro de Illya para mirarlo. Sus ojos de alguna forma son ahora aún más brillantes, o tal vez sólo sus pupilas regresan a su tamaño natural.

"Tú no la perdiste", dice Illya.

"Oh, lo hice absolutamente", confirma Napoleón. "Esto no fue planeado para ser así -" Él dudo. "- Mutuo", termina.

Illya asiente vagamente, sonríe. Es lo más cercano a un cumplido que Napoleón Solo puede dar. Se siente demasiado pesado para las palabras y simplemente se inclina para besar otra vez a Napoleón, no porque lo quiera o lo necesite en este momento. Simplemente porque puede.

Es casi como si Napoleón es tomado por sorpresa, pero incluso si lo es, se relaja al instante. El calor se ha ido y ha dejado espacio para una agradable,despreocupada calidez entre ellos, uno que se ha ido por la mañana, una vez que vuelvan al trabajo cotidiano de espías y disputas, Illya esta seguro de eso.

Sus manos se deslizan en la espalda de Napoleón,atrayéndolo aún más, sin preocuparse de que sus pantalones todavía están colgando alrededor de sus muslos, sus camisas y vientres están pegajosas de semen y sudor . El va a saborearlo por un minuto más. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La autora comento la canción de la cual se inspiro para hacer este fic : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nl56BszXkE4 .


End file.
